the secrets of konoha high
by nadz66
Summary: Hinata is a girl who hates school to guts after her father forces her to go, she ends up going. to her suprise she finds that she fits in to this school and likes how people are treated there sorry in this story hinata is not the shy girl that we know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Going to high school: **

**Ughhhh! I hate school, no really school is something I cannot attend, and to hear this from dad makes me want to stick that long piece of loaf bread up his ass **"honey why get so mad, you've been home tutored for so long"

"And I like it that way"

"But I want you to go to school to socialise and plus I don't think I have enough money to spend on home tutoring you know it's expensive where as school education can be for free "

"the reason why its free is because the majority of students are stupid and come there to waste their time and what is worse they bring you the crappiest teachers to teach; I bet you 100% the teachers want to commit suicide if I came because I've been educated really well, now father ill say this one last time I am not going to SCHOOL!"

"but sweet heart I hate to see you all alone, you have no friends and you spend your whole time in this house and you don't let me take you out and have fun and plus there is no (no) to this answer because you know what they already accepted you and this isn't just a school you can fool around and its more of your type of place"

"(mimics her father) it's more of your type of place, ha-ha very funny Dad i told you school has nothing to do with my type of likings and i do have friends for your information, I can't believe you think of me lowly"

"Honey" **I slammed the damn door on his face. **"Don't disappoint your mother; you know she wouldn't like it if she saw you like this, please for once, I'm only asking for once would you accept me, I tried so hard to keep you happy, so hard that you don't know I cry every night, I want you to in any case make me happy for once and to make me happy would you at least go to this school , I promise that you would end up liking it , however go for a week and you'll get the hang of it , if you don't then you can stay but you know i won't be back for years or 2 so you would stay with aunt claret then ok" **great his bullying me, I have no choice; choosing to stay with aunt claret is asking for a ticket to hell and I'm not so sure about school , he knows my weakness.** "For a week you say, and if it doesn't turn out to be good then I have a choice to stay where i want deal"

"no deal, whether you like it or not aunt claret is on the life line for you even if I let you your deal she won't stop hunting until you with her so you're staying with her if you don't go or like it "

"Why choose her out of all people you're doing this on purpose i hate you it s not fair" I pretended to cry as he cannot see me for real

"I'm not falling for that hina; and what do you mean out of all people aunt claret was the only person I known for long and I can trust" **shut up his doing this on purpose I bet she forced him to do this and I know because I know his scared of her.**

"You liar you have so many friends, why couldn't you choose that American dude what was his name again..."

"John?"

"Yes him, his nice and your friends with him and you trust him so why can't I stay with him and I know why you chose that witch it's because you're scared of her and she forced you in to this, didn't she?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH HINA!... no I didn't get forced in to this, I did it myself and that john you spoke of, you would never see him again because his gone to America to finish his project and I'm going to meet him there to also finish my project for the business, now it's time I played the unfair game because I had enough with you your going to that school and I don't care if you don't like it and that's that got it!" **whoa, that's the first time I seen him mad, fine I'll go to this damn worthless school and if it doesn't turn out to be good then I would (what's the term they use in school uh yes)bunk and I don't care if I get caught or told off and that's how I'll play the unfair game. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Totally wrong day

**UGHHHHHHHHH! Someone kill me! I can't believe I actually agreed to go to a place that I sweared an oath to never go, I really can't believe it and worse thing is it's not just an ordinary school, my bloody dad lied to me, I won't be able to go home as it is a damn boarding school and I won't be able to see my trainer NOOOOOOO! **

**(reconstruction of earlier on) it was early Monday morning and as my usual routine I was sleeping, I don't usually get up at that time as it's my resting day ; I usually wake up to train my physical body on the other days so I had no other reason to stay awake today HOWEVER! I was not only resting I was having a romantic dream of my trainer (his name is Kim Hyung Joon, his 18 just only 2 years older than me and he is so handsome with perfect body you can drool on, sexy voice and a banging personality but he doesn't know that I fancy him and that's a good thing cause it will ruin my repetition and he'll leave and I have to hire a new one and I don't want that) so anyways I was having a perfect romantic dream of him. Don't you hate it when you're on the perfect moment of your dream and you're about to kiss and it feels so real but someone or something ruins it and you end up waking screaming at whatever it was and that's what happened to me. My so childish annoying idiotic father ruined my moment for life with Kim hyung joon.** "(rapidly Bangs two metal dish near my head) Time to wake up sweetie, you should be excited it's your first day at school woohooo" **I swiftly turned and (all thanks to my trainer) I did a double side kick and it targeted straight at his stomach which made an instant reflex action that sent him right back out of my room to where ever he came from.**

"Why the hell! Did you disturb my perfect dream, all thanks to you my moment that could have come true is bloody ruined, I hate you so much!"

"Ouch HINATA! What's wrong with you, you didn't need to kick me, I was actually helping you wake up"

"And why would you need me to wake up, did you forget I don't have any schedules for the early mornings on Mondays, I only wake up from tomorrow to Sunday at this kind of time because my trainer comes in then"

"Did you forget our agreement?"

**Of course I forgot about that damn agreement because I have been banging my head against the wall with defeat all yesterday. **

"Today is your first day at school and I don't have time to tell you more so your uniform is left on your desk with your already organised new school bag and planner and today is your last day you'll see me until 2yrs so ill be taking you to school and saying my goodbyes from there, now hurry up and get dressed; you need to look appealing on your first day or do you want me to dress you?"

"Hell no! And what's going to happen to my training days with KIM"

"Oh don't worry about that I scheduled other times for him to train, so from now on he'll be coming in the afternoon and he will train you at his house instead, you'll be seeing his car parked in front of your school okay, now don't worry about that you need to hurry up"

**So I took thirty minutes to have a shower, ten minutes on purpose to put eyeliner, and I was planning to take another 30mins just to piss my dad of but he barged into my room and forcefully dressed me (okay don't think dirty I had my under garments on and vest and shorts on top) then scooped me up with my school bag ,planner and on the way took a toast of bread, a bottle of water and my new dolly school shoes and threw me on the cars chair and locked the damn door before I could do anything and started driving his stupid car. **

"What was that for?"

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up?"

"Didn't you tell me to look appealing? "

"(Sighs)..." got him there "you knew that I was going to go to the airport today and I didn't want to miss it"

"Oh so you want to run away from your daughter that badly"

"No I don't, I hate to see you all alone why you would ever think that?, it's just I can't miss my airport appointment because then i might have to wait for another plane to depart and it will definitely depart tomorrow so I will definitely be late for my business trip and I might get fired and we won't be wealthy and rich anymore"

"Okay I get it, so what time would I finish school"

"(chuckles) you're going to hate me"

"I already hate you"

"You're going to a boarding school, so you won't be coming home until summer"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I'M NOT GOING TO GO HOME UNTILL SUMMER! YOU CRAZY IDIOT DAD I KNEW YOU HAD A TRICK UP YOUR DAMN SLEEVES YOUR DEFINATELY DEAD AHHAHAH!"

Grabs both my hands while driving "You should thank me"

"WHY SHOULD I, YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I HATE SCHOOL! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK BOARDING SCHOOL IS DIFFERENT"

"I CHOOSE BOARDING SCHOOL! So you won't see aunt Claret"

"What..."

"So you should thank me as I saved your ass from seeing her"

"..."

"I love you honey" gives me a kiss on the cheek as he parked his car in front of the boarding school

"I love you too, I'm sorry for being a stressful daughter, I'm going to miss you "

"So will I...take care of yourself while I'm away "

"I will... I guess we have to go"

"Yeah" we both got out of the car as he took my luggage (which I never knew he packed for me) out of the boot and walked me to the front of the school gate. "I guess this is where I say goodbye" he spread his arms wide open to give me a sign to be embraced, so I hugged him as silent tears leaked from the edges of my eyes. I bit the bottom of my lips so that my father won't hear my sorrow sobs

"Don't forget to buy me something nice and say hi to john for me"

"Don't worry about that, you need to go "

"right time to face this dirty ass school"


End file.
